Gnomeo's Serenata
by TPATFan16
Summary: Gnomeo sneaks into the Red garden, and serenades Juliet with my favorite romactic song EVER! Inspired from "Amy, La Niña De La Mochila Azul. READ caue I know you ll love it and I put you guys a little help. With Romance, Music and CUTENESS!


**Hey, it´s TPATFan again with my 2****nd**** Gnomeo & Juliet fanfic,YAY! And I have been dying to to show you guys this story. I've wrote it on my iPod while I was imagining it in my head whenever I hear my favourite romantic song ever! "La De La Mochila Azul" (The Girl Of The Blue Schoolback) AAH! It's from a really great kids soap opera I used to watch when I was 6 years old. I should warn you that I don't own this song, or G+J* just the story and I just made a little re-writing into my own lyrics. But if you wanna hear the song, go to YouTube and write "Amy-Raul's Serenata" I should warn you that it's in Spanish, if you know it, good, if you don't I help ya out with the lyrics at the end.**

**You're really going to love (; WELL, ENJOY!**

On a peaceful morning, none of the Red gnomes had noticed that a Blue gnome has sneaked into their garden through their hippo mouth. It was Gnomeo and his companion friend, Shroom

"Thanks for helping me out on this, Shroom" Gnomeo thanked as he pulled out a stereo

Shroom jumped up and down, trying to say "Let's just get this over with" and Gnomeo rolled his eyes.

Gnomeo ran over to Juliet's pedestal where she haven't noticed him yet. She had her back turn at him, just sitting there reading a magazine (Any kind, you name it, you guessed it!)

Shroom sets down the stereo as Gnomeo clears his throat and then Gnomeo pushes the PLAY button. Then suddenly Juliet hears the music and Gnomeo's voice, singing .

"_What is up, little gnome? What is up?_

A bit confused, Juliet turn around and when she looked down. She is shocked and smiles like "OMG! when she sees Gnomeo, wearing a Mexican sombrero and he smiles at her and he winks at her.

"It's a serenade! How romantic! Nanette sigh as she holds her hands together and gives Juliet a light nudge on her shoulder. And Juliet rolls her eyes and she faces down at Gnomeo, as he starts singing.

"_What is up, little gnome? What is up?_

" _I've heard the news in the gardens both Red and Blue"_

"_When I soon find out that she wasn't, wasn't in her spot or in site"_

"_I knew something was wrong"_

"_That pretty red gnomy girl._

_The one with the paralizing big green eyes._

_She left me with big questions._

_And a lot of complications._

_I am not myself no more._

_Don't even wanna race without her._

_Can't get her out of my mind_

_Cause I am missing her gourgeous face"_

Juliet is loving every second of it, then Nanette interrupted her daydream "Lord Redbrick is going to catch him, that's why he send us up here, I'm sure that he's on his way right now, Juliet!

"Oh, no, no, no, please, I don't want Dad to hurt Gnomeo, please help me! Juliet begged

"Don't worry, Juliet. I'll came up with something to stall Lord Redbrick long enough until Prince Charming leaves, let's see what can I come up with on the way down" Nanette said and she climbed down the pedestal. Juliet watches her leave and turns back at Gnomeo.

Then suddenly, Benny comes in the Red garden looking for Gnomeo, and he sees him singing to a red gnome girl up in a pedestal, and he certainly doesn't believe it. So he runs over to him and he tries to snap him out of it by snapping his fingers at him, by slapping him, by hitting with things but nothing works. Because Gnomeo eyes are glued to Juliet's face as he starts singing again.

"_I remember when I first saw her._

_She was in ninja black, from head to toe._

_But she was more beautiful underneath"_

"_And I wish she was with me all the time._

_And if she doesn't run back into my arms_

_I will certainly die"_

That last part really surprised Juliet and she just kept smiling at him and staired at his ocean-colored eyes.

Then Benny had enough of this and he was going back to the Blue garden to tell on him but Gnomeo, without taking his eyes off Juliet, grabbed him by the tip of his hat and he pulled out some duck tape and raps it around him including his mouth as he kept singing.

"_That pretty red gnomy girl._

_The one with the paralizing big green eyes._

_She left me with big questions._

_And a lot of complications._

_I am not myself no more._

_Don't even wanna race without her._

_Can't get her out of my mind_

_Cause I am missing her gourgeous face"_

Juliet smiles and blinks lovingly at him with a twinkle in her eyes. And she also giggled a little cause Benny is trying to escape Gnomeo's grip, again without keeping his eyes off Juliet, but Benny just failes again and he rolls his eyes in frustruation as Gnomeo kept going with the song.

"_That pretty red gnomy girl._

_The one with the paralizing big green eyes._

_She left me with big questions._

_And a lot of complications._

_I am not myself no more._

_Don't even wanna race without her._

_Can't get her out of my mind_

_Cause I am missing her gourgeous... face!_

Then Gnomeo takes off his sombrero and he pulls out a blue rose and trows it up to Juliet as he sang that last part. And she catches it as the song ends and she holds it close to her like if she was holding him.

Gnomeo walks up the stairs of her pedestal and they slowly reached out and hold eachother's hands

"I really don't know what to say" Juliet whisper with tears in her eyes

"Well then, don't say anything..." Gnomeo whisper back and he puckered up for a kiss, they were about to kiss until a voice interrupted them.

"Juliet! Lord Redbrick called

"Oh no! My Dad! Hurry, you have to go, ok? Juliet gave him a kiss on his cheek

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow" Gnomeo winked at her and kissed her hand. And she nodded and smile at him as they parted and he let go of her hand.

Gnomeo jumped down her pedestal and grabbed his stereo and tied-up Benny under his shoulder and Shroom followed behind as they made a run for it by sneaking behind Juliet's pedestal and hiding in a rose bush while Lord Redbrick passed by them.

"But, Lord Redbrick, sir! I'm pretty sure that whatever that was not coming from this part of the garden" Nanette started panicking as she tried to stop him but it was useless. But she saw Gnomeo jump into the hippo mouth and into the Blue garden "_Mission accomplished" _she though.

"Oh, no, Nanette. My old ears never lie to me. That racket was coming from here... **JULIET! **Lord Redbrick cried as he walked up her pedestal. Juliet panic and quickly hid the blue rose before her father got up.

"Yes, dad? She asked, trying to act casually

"What was all that noise and all that music that was coming from over here? Lord R asked

"Well, you see, dad, I was uh...? Juliet mumble but was interrupted by him

"I would have come here sooner but somebody put glue on the sidewalk" Lord R shrugged as Juliet looked at Nanette, who was behind Lord R and she thumbs-up and winked at her, meaning that Gnomeo escaped, which put a little smile on Juliet's face and quickly turned back at her father.

"That was me, dad, I was listening to some music on a radio" she said, hoping that he will buy it

"Oh, and where's the radio then? He asked as he put his hand on his hip

"Well, it kind of stopped working, so I just threw it away" she said while nodding

"Oh, ok. Well then, carry on my dear. I'll just head back now" Lord R said as he turned his back, walking down the steps

"Bye, dad" Juliet waved until he finally was out of her sight

Juliet let out an exhale "That was close! She panting

"On the bright side, that was the most romantic thing that I ever have to defend" Nanette sigh and she left Juliet alone.

Juliet let out a little chuckled as she picked up the blue rose and holds it close to her because she now knew that she was truly in love with the dashing young blue gnome that just sang to her, Gnomeo*

**AW! That was so romantic! By the way, I won my high school talent show last month by singing this song. Anyways, just in case, I put the real lyrics of the original song just below, in Spanish and in English. Again, I don't own the song just my story and made up lyrics. Oh, I just wish I could upload the song and the music too so you can hear that it´s a great song. Anyways, I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! XOXO TPATFan16* (; & AMY 4EVER!***

La De La Mochila Azul

Por: Joseph Sasson

Amy, La Niña De La Mochila Azul

Que te pasa, chikillo

Que te pasa...

(Instrumental)

Que te pasa, chikillo

Que te pasa

Me dicen en la escuela

Y me preguntan en mi casa

Y hasta a hora lo supe de repente

Cuando oi pasar la lista

Y ella no estuvo presente

La de la mochila azul

La de ojitos dormilones

Me dejo gran inquietud

Y bajas calificaciones

Ni al recreo quiero salir

No me divierto con nada

No puedo leer ni escribir

Me hace falta su mirada

(Instrumental)

De recuerdo me quedan sus colores

Las hojas del cuaderno

Dice amores de borrones

Yo quisiera mirarla en su pupitre

Por que si ella ya no vuelve,

Mi salon sera muy triste

La de la mochila azul

La de ojitos dormilones

Me dejo gran inquietud

Y bajas calificaciones

Ni al recreo quiero salir

No me divierto con nada

No puedo leer ni escribir

Me hace falta su Mirada

La de la mochila azul

La de ojitos dormilones

Me dejo gran inquietud

Y bajas calificaciones

Ni al recreo quiero salir

No me divierto con nada

No puedo leer ni escribir

Me hace falta su mirada...

The Girl Of The Blue Knapsack

By: Joseph Sasson

Amy, The Girl of the Blue Knapsack

What happens to you, child? What happens to you?

(Instrumental)

What happens to you, child? What happens to you?

They say to me in the school and they ask me in my house

I knew until now it, suddenly,

When I heard call the roll and it she was not present.

The one of the blue knapsack

The one with ojitos dormilones (sleepless eyes)

She left me a great restlessness

And lots of qualifications

Nor to the recreation I want to go out,

I do not amuse myself with anything.

I cannot read nor write,

I am missing her pretty face.

Of memory I have left, her colors of,

Two leaves of a notebook

And it says love between blotches

I would want to watch her in her writing desk

Because if she no longer returns

My hall will be very sad

The one of the blue knapsack

The one with ojitos dormilones (sleepless eyes)

She left me a great restlessness

And lots of qualifications

Nor to the recreation I want to go out,

I do not amuse myself with anything.

I cannot read nor write,

I am missing her pretty face.

The one of the blue knapsack

The one with ojitos dormilones (sleepless eyes)

She left me a great restlessness

And lots of qualifications

Nor to the recreation I want to go out,

I do not amuse myself with anything.

I cannot read nor write,

I am missing her pretty face...


End file.
